The Trainee
The Trainee is the second episode of BakuTrix. Plot A boy named Kevin and another boy enter a watery battlefield. "You're gonna lose. BakuTrix Activate: Ripjaws!" yells Kevin. "BakuTrix Activate: Swampfire!" yells the boy. Ripjaws enters the field, jumps into the water, and poses with a menacing look. Swampfire poses. "Ripjaws at 290 BTP. Swampfire at 270 BTP. Advantage, Ripjaws," says Kevin's BakuTrix. "BakuTrix Ability: Fire Wall!" mutters the boy. "BakuTrix Point surge detected. Ripjaws at 240 BTP. Swampfire at 320 BTP. Advantage, Swampfire," says Kevin's BakuTrix. "Special BakuTrix Ability: Rip Delta!" yells Kevin. "This ability nullifies your last one and gives me double the point you took," says Kevin with a smirk. "BakuTrix Point surge detected. 340 BTP to Ripjaws. Swampfire at 270 BTP," drones Kevin's BakuTrix. Ripjaws punches at Swampfire, who turns into red energy and returns to the boy's BakuTrix. The boys are transported to the normal world. From a tree, Albedo jumps down. "You are a talented brawler. I value that. Defeat David Ferno, and this BakuTrix alien is yours," whispers Albedo, giving Kevin a blue BakuTrix sphere. Suddenly, David runs into the clearing, panting. "Who are you?" asks David. "I am Kevin. And I challenge you to a brawl," adds Kevin. "No way!" I'll beat you - easily!" shouted David. "Stop your stalling and lets battle!" yells Kevin. "What attribute do you use?" asked David. "Water, of course. The best one. You?" "Fire. The best one. But now you told me, I ain't gonna battle!" says David before sprinting away. Kevin was a fast runner, so he caught up with David quite quickly. "OK, ok!" says David. "You got me," says David. They whip out their BakuTrixes. Kevin's glows blue as David's glows red. They are transported to a watery field. "BakuTrix Activate: Water Hazard!" shouts Kevin, throwing Water Hazard's sphere. It pops open into a mollusc-like humanoid. "BakuTrix Ability: Water Wall!" yells Kevin. "This ability blocks any non-Water attacks," says Kevin. "BakuTrix Activate: Heatblast!" shouts David. "BakuTrix ability: Fire Melt!" shouts David. "This ability nullifies the last and adds 20 BTP," says David. Heatblast is now at 320, as Water Hazard at 350. "Special BakuTrix Ability: Tsunami!" says Kevin. The tsunami washed Heatblast away, putting his flames out, also taking his power level to 220. "Special BakuTrix Ability: Boosted Fire Blast Delta!" shouts David. The heat from everywhere surrounded Heatblast, then Heatblast shot seven fire balls at Water Hazard, lowering his BTP by 100, and raising his own by 50. "Water Hazard at 250. Heatblast at 370," said the BakuTrix. "Time for a little switching," said Kevin. "Deactivate Boosted Fire Blast Delta!" yells Heatblast. "That will do nothing, kid," muttered Kevin. Little did he know, the Ability returned their power levels. "BakuTrix Ability: Waters of Change!" yells Kevin triumphantly. The BakuTrix Points switched so that Heatblast was in the advantage. Heatblast used fire blasts to defeat Water Hazard. A disembodied hand, glowing purple, snatched Water Hazard in blue energy form and took him out of the battle field. "Well, it looks like I won," says David as they return to reality. "You've failed me, Kevin," said Albedo, coldly. "I will destroy you now!" yells Albedo. Albedo and Kevin are teleported to a watery arena. Albedo throws Snare Oh, then Kevin throws Ripjaws. "Snare Oh at 390. Ripjaws at 240," says Kevin's BakuTrix. "Special BakuTrix Ability: Dark Doom!" says Albedo. That ability gives Snare Oh half the amount of your power. "Snare Oh at 610 BTP," says Albedo's BakuTrix. Snare Oh wraps his paper arms around Ripjaws, who fails to bite through them, and is choked. "That'll teach you to play properly," said Albedo. END OF EPISODE... Character Debuts Kevin Levin (first appearance) Unnamed BakuTrix Player (first appearance) BakuTrix Aliens Seen Swampfire (first appearance) Ripjaws (first appearance) Snare Oh Heatblast Water Hazard (first appearance) Featured Brawls Kevin vs Unnamed BakuTrix Player Kevin's Victories: 0/1 UBTP's Victories: 0/1 UBTP activates Fire Wall. (Swampfire - 320 = Ripjaws 240) Kevin activates Rip Delta. (Ripjaws - 340 = Swampfire - 270) Swampfire is taken out by Ripjaws' attack. Kevin's Victories: 1/1 UBTP's Victories: 0/1 Winner is Kevin David vs Kevin Kevin's Victories: 0/1 David's Victories: 0/1 Kevin activates Water Wall. David activates Fire Melt. '(Heatblast - 320). Kevin activates '''Tsunami. '(Heatblast - 220). David activates 'Boosted Fire Blast Delta. '(Water Hazard - 250 = Heatblast 370) David deactivates '''Boosted Fire Blast Delta, '''as Kevin activates '''Waters of Change. (Heatblast - 250 = Water Hazard - 220) Heatblast wipes out Water Hazard. David's Victories: 1/1 Kevin's Victories: 0/1 Winner is David. Albedo vs Kevin Albedo's Victories: 0/1 Kevin's Victories: 0/1 Albedo activates Dark Doom. (Snare Oh - 610 = Ripjaws - 240) Snare Oh strangles Ripjaws. Albedo's Victories: 1/1 Kevin's Victories: 0/1 Albedo is the winner. Next Episode Category:BakuTrix